captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Kitazume
(北詰 誠, Kitazume Makoto) was the coach of Toho Academy middle school during the Boys' Fight arc. Biography Coach Kitazume is a stubborn, hard-headed coach which is very faithful to his principles, putting tactics and meticulous and cautious formations tending to the defensive play, all of which are contrary to Hyuga's more offensive style. The coach had always a voice within Toho's directive in terms of which players to have the scholarship grant for each year, since Kaori Matsumoto was scouting the perfect ace striker for the team. Also, Kitazume was glad to have seen Takeshi grow so much and made a tandem together with Sorimachi and Wakashimazu. Kitazume indeed did not want to rely on Hyuga anymore due to his individual and somewhat egotistical playstyle. But, his view point change the night before the finals. After letting Hyuga gain his place again as Toho's captain, where he defeated Wakashimazu, Sawada and Sorimachi all together, Kitazume agreed to have him back. Tsubasa and Hyuga put up a good fight, where the Drive Shot and the Tiger Shot duel between each other, proving both player's tenacity. The match ended up being a tie, 4-4, and the two teams shared the victory. After the game, and being able to have Toho Academy win the tournament, Kitazume revealed that he'd already presented his resignation to the school committee and therefore he was to leave the team, because of breaking his word of allowing Hyuga to play after selfishly leaving the team. But, Kitazume already made peace with Hyuga and accepted his worth for the team, saying to his former pupils that he will probably be Toho's rival by becoming coaching of another team. Road to 2002 arc In the Road to 2002 manga, Kitazume was shown to have outgrown his past with Hyuga, and was there to cheer him up together with Kozo Kira in his début as Juventus' forward against Parma. Gallery |-|1983= Coach Kitazume (Toho).jpg Kitazume (CT).jpg Kitazume and Hyuga (benched).jpg|Kitazume & benched Hyuga Coach Kitazume ep88 (1983) 1.jpg |-|1983 (2)= Kojiro ep88 (1983) 1.jpg|Hyuga leading his team from the bench Toho Academy (1983) 2.jpg|Kitazume sees Toho following Kojiro's steps Kozo Kira ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Kozo Kira apologizes on Kojiro's behalf Toho Middle School (CT).jpg|Before the finals |-|SCT, film= Kitazume (Film 2) 1.jpg Kitazume (Film 2) 2.jpg |-|2001= Coach Kitazume ep13 (2001) 0.jpg Coach Kitazume ep13 (2001) 1.jpg Coach Kitazume ep13 (2001) 2.jpg Kitazume Kojiro ep14 (2001) 1.jpg Coach Kitazume ep17 (2001) 0.jpg Coach Kitazume ep17 (2001) 1.jpg |-|2018= Kojiro Takeshi Wakashimazu Kitazume (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Toho ep32 (2018) 2.jpg Kojiro Kitazume ep36 (2018).jpg|Kitazume refusing Kojiro for playing in the team. Toho ep46 (2018) 3.jpg|Reading Kozo Kira's letter Kojiro ep46 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro begging Kitazume for his position back Toho ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Toho squad begging on behalf of Kojiro Toho ep46 (2018) 2.jpg|Kitazume's test to Kojiro Kira Kozo ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Kozo Kira apologizing with Kitazume Toho ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Toho V1 champion |-|Manga= Kitazume ch75 (CT).jpg Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Coaches from Japan Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc